1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a switch assembly to assure detachable coupling of a switch and a circuit board and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an appliance to adjust, e.g., temperature or humidity of air using transfer of heat generated during evaporation and condensation of refrigerant.
A front panel defining a front surface of a general air conditioner is provided at a lower part thereof with a suction hole for suction of indoor air. After the suctioned air is processed in a body of the air conditioner, the air is again discharged into an indoor space through a discharge hole provided in an upper part of the front panel.
The body of the air conditioner receives a heat exchanger for heat exchange of the suctioned air, and a blower fan to forcibly blow the heat-exchanged air toward the discharge hole.
In addition, the front panel of the air conditioner is provided with an operating unit. The operating unit includes a display part to display the operating status of the air conditioner, and a plurality of input elements to allow a user to freely operate the air conditioner.
The plurality of input elements generally has a forwardly protruding configuration and is always visible from the front regardless of whether or not a user intends to operate the air conditioner, resulting in an unattractive design.
Also, a plurality of switch assemblies of a touch switching type is arranged at the rear of the plurality of input elements. Each switch assembly includes a switch and a circuit board having a plurality of electric circuits, the switch being connected to the circuit board via solder. Accordingly, if the circuit board or switch malfunctions, the circuit board itself may be replaced, resulting in inefficient maintenance and repair of products.